


forever, and just one more day

by goldavn



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, composer/music prod. jaehwan, first encounters, singer jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: leading a double life isn't easy, but because of such a life jaehwan was able to meet yoon jisung, and from there... well the rest is history.





	forever, and just one more day

Leading a double life isn’t easy, and for Kim Jaehwan though it was hard – has become accustomed to such a life. By day he’s your regular law student, studying his heart out to become a bigger figure in Seoul’s law system, hopefully with a bright future. But by night, he was one of the more famous lyricists and composers for the idol industry. He’d sent in some of his old lyrics from High School to multiple entertainment companies one night when he’d had a little too much whiskey and at the request of his roommate – Minhyun.

_“Jjaeni, it won’t hurt to try.” Minhyun had been trying to convince him the whole night. They’d started off their evening like any other, cooking dinner while procrastinating studying for the assignment that was coming up. Jaehwan had decided to clean through some of his old boxes containing some random belongings when he came across a folded up soft, guitar case. He unzipped the front pocket and pulled out an old tattered notebook filled with pages and pages of lyrics he had written since he had started high school._

_Minhyun had snatched the notebook from his hands, skimming through the pages while Jaehwan furiously tried to snatch them right back._

_“Minhyun come on,” he whined._

_“What? I wanna see these lyrics,” he stated back but finally handed the notebook back over to his roommate._

_“Maybe they’re private?” Jaehwan shot back as he swiped the notebook back away from Minhyun’s hands._

_“Well even if they were, there was some pretty good stuff in there.”_

_It got Jaehwan thinking, about what if he were to seriously get back into music again. His poor guitar sat in the corner of his room collecting dust and he felt terrible about it – but between university and what little of a social life he could maintain it was just far too hard to spend a generous amount of time dedicated to music._

_So, the two flatmates finished their dinners accompanied by some drinks. Minhyun on the other hand, took one sip of whiskey and pulled the sourest expression Jaehwan thinks he’d ever seen. It meant Jaehwan had to finish both Minhyun’s glass and his own – and they were pretty full glasses. Jaehwan was feeling warm from the alcohol and felt his head lightening as time passed by. Minhyun slammed the notebook down in front of him, demanding look on his face._

_“What are we going to do about these Jjaeni?” Minhyun ponders out loud. He opens the lid of his laptop and starts tapping away at the keyboard. Jaehwan moves over in his chair to see the numerous amounts of tabs Minhyun had opened._

_“SM Entertainment, YG, JYP, MMO…” Jaehwan reads off the company names as Minhyun hits the word ‘send’._

_“What did you just do?” Jaehwan demands. The fight for control of the laptop but eventually Jaehwan wins Minhyun over and skims over the email he had sent to all of the companies. He gave them Jaehwan’s contact details as well as pages of the lyrics in his notebook and he could feel his face steaming red._

_“Minhyun…” Jaehwan is lost for words. The fact that his lyrics had actually just been sent to some of the biggest entertainment companies in Korea that earn millions every year from the artists signed underneath their label. The fact that someone working for that company was going to read over his lyrics made his skin tingle and his palms clammy._

_Jaehwan had never thought of a career in music – for him and his family it had always been law. But after this… Jaehwan though mad at Minhyun felt butterflies aching in his stomach._

Jaehwan couldn’t have been more thankful to Minhyun for that day. He had been successful and scored his first project underneath JYP Entertainment for their up and coming boy group ‘Stray Kids’. Their debut album had been a success both because of Jaehwan’s contribution and how well he and the members had collaborated on certain aspects in the album’s production.

Three years went by and Jaehwan was in his second to last year in Law School and had written sixty percent of the popular songs in the industry over the past few years. Entertainment companies sought him out and the most ridiculous thing of it all was they never truly knew Jaehwan’s identity. With no social media, going by a fake alias, and the respect of the companies he worked for his identity had remained a secret and he had no fears about having his seemingly normal life open for the public to snoop through.

All of that was about to change when he received an email from MMO Entertainment, saying that their artist Yoon Jisung would like to request Jaehwan’s services for his next album preparations starting as soon as possible.

It had taken Jaehwan a minute to realise what his eyes were reading on his computer screen. _The_ Yoon Jisung, from the hit boy group Wanna One who only last year debuted as a solo artist and continued to steal Korea’s heart outside of the boy group. Jaehwan had to try and contain a squeal as his work had been recognised by such a prominent figure in the idol industry. It didn’t take him long to send back his reply – an obvious acceptance of the proposal. The email consisted of a few details – that Jisung would prefer to work on more ballad type of songs but would also like to trial a new sound if Jaehwan was up for the challenge.

And of course, he was.

Jisung had the type of voice that was soothing to the ears and made its way into your soul, just the type of voice Jaehwan admired and was drawn to the most. It was no secret that Jisung was also strikingly handsome and charming – it was hard to _not_ love the guy, says every idol that had ever met the man. He had gorgeous facial features and wasn’t the tallest guy ever but he had one of the most genuine smiles one could come across.

And, it’s also the reason why Jaehwan froze as Jisung wandered into the meeting room for their first meeting. The minute his eyes rested upon Jaehwan was a moment that Jaehwan swears could only happen once in someone’s life – when a set of eyes rest on yours and it feels like you’ve known each other for years, a look of something so _familiar_ that just makes you feel safe, secure. 

“Kim Jaehwan?” Jisung asks, his eyes as bright as the smile rippling across his lips.

Jaehwan nods, “Yes. It’s such an honour to meet you,” he sputters, quite frankly flustered by the singer’s presence. Jisung ushers him back down into his seat, and takes his place not across from him, but beside him. He turns his chair slightly outwards, so he was able to face Jaehwan easier, and he laid a small notebook on the table in front of them.

“I don’t know if it’s weird to get straight to business, but I’m just so excited to be working with you.” Jisung gushes, and he gushes brightly. His cheeks have a pink hue to them and his eyes make the sweetest of lines when they curl up at the same time as his smile.

“Oh I, no. I’m more excited to work with you,” Jaehwan chokes out and Jisung chuckles.

“It’s not a competition,” he jokes.

Instantly comfortable, Jaehwan understands what people mean when they say Jisung has a calming presence and the ability to make someone feel so at home even when they are far from it.

“So, what is this?” Jaehwan asks, using the pen he had been nervously chewing on to point to the notepad Jisung had laid out.

“Some lyrics I’d written down the past month, there was a couple I wanted to run by you if you don’t mind?”

Jaehwan nods, “it would also be nice to know what you have in mind for the album or the title track.”

“Oh!"

Jisung pauses, “I want it to be a ballad, powerful and very strong vocals but I want to have a deeper message in the lyrics, almost comforting but sad?”

Jaehwan hums, “that seems like the style to suit you.”

“Suit me?” Jisung blurts out.

“It’s very soft,” and Jaehwan wants to bite his tongue to bits the minute he finds himself saying the words.

Jisung just giggles, “shall I read you some now then?”

“Shoot,” Jaehwan says.

_“Do you know I feel? I’m so happy that I’m about to be sad. When I get up, seems like this’ll all disappear.”_

Jisung waits, “so? What do you think?”

Jaehwan fumbles in his own bag and looks for his own lyric pad, flipping to the last page where he had jotted down some fleeting thoughts he had the other night. Who knew that they would actually be of use…

He clears his throat, and waits for Jisung in anticipation who encouraged him eagerly to speak the words jotted down on the page.

_“Is this a dream? Is it? I wish it was forever, can’t it be? A long wait but a short encounter.”_

They sat there in silence for a while, shocked at how the lyrics they both had were different, yet conveyed the same feeling and somehow worked.

“Is this the overall vibe you want?” Jaehwan asks, breaking the silence, Adams-apple bobbing hesitantly in his throat.

Jisung nods.

“It’s beautiful.”

It doesn’t take hours, weeks or months for Jaehwan to find comfort in Jisung, only mere minutes. Through those minutes they had managed to connect on a strange, cosmic level he had never before with a client.

Kim Jaehwan was more than thankful to have met Yoon Jisung and he was _definitely_ looking forward to working alongside him.


End file.
